


Dragon's Breath: A Winx Club Rewrite

by koviekay



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Fairies, Modern AU, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koviekay/pseuds/koviekay
Summary: aka. what i wish fate: the winx saga would've been
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. An Unexpected Event Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingPuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingPuddle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Rose and A Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084711) by [EverythingPuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingPuddle/pseuds/EverythingPuddle). 



> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! This work was heavily inspired by EverythingPuddle's A Rose and A Flame, so go check that out if you haven't already. This is my take on the Winx Club episodes, so events won't match up perfectly. I hope you enjoy :)

Bloom could barely keep the fake smile plastered on her face, and she was starting to fear that her parents could tell. "Oh! A.... bike. Thank you?" The end of her sentence trailed up slightly, as if she was asking a question. She'd been begging her parents for a car for her birthday, but leaning on a kickstand in the middle of her kitchen was a shiny new bike, complete with a bright red bow.

Vanessa, her mother, sighed from her seat at the kitchen table. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, and Bloom felt terrible. They'd been tight on money recently; Vanessa's flower shop hadn't been doing as well as they'd wished, and her father, Mike, didn't make much money as a firefighter. Still, Bloom had really been hoping for a car. It seemed as though every sixteen-year-old girl at her school had one, including Mitzi, her sworn arch-nemesis.

Mike sighed, his eyes trailing over to the large windows of their kitchen. Mike had a habit of averting his eyes whenever he felt embarrassed, and Bloom could tell exactly what was going through his head. "I'm sorry, honey..." his gruff voice trailed off.

"Sorry for what?" A brand-new, sparkling smile was took over her face. Yes, she was disappointed, but that wasn't their fault. "I love it! In fact, I'm going to take it out right now!" She did her best heighten her voice, filling it with fake emotion. It seemed to lift her parent's mood slightly, as she had hoped. With a skip in her step, Bloom raced out of the front door, lugging the bike behind her. With a yelp, her little Pomeranian Kiko hopped into the bike's basket and settled in.

She was to meet Andy and Selina, her boyfriend and best friend, at their favorite cafe for lunch soon. She would be late if she walked, but just on time if she biked. There was a bright side: at least biking was faster than walking! And besides, it was only midday. The sun ensured it was warm enough to bike, but not so warm that she would be a sweaty mess. It was perfect! She swung a leg over her bike and headed in the direction of the cafe.

Selina had been Bloom's best friend since childhood. They'd met when Bloom wandered into a forest in chase of a butterfly. Selina, in chase of the same butterfly, had been visiting her grandmother, who she called Eldora. Strangely enough, Eldora lived in a small, cozy cottage just within the forest. They'd bumped into each other, and had immediately squared off about who had the right to the butterfly. Obviously, by the time they had resolved that issue, the butterfly had flown off and they dissolved into a fit of giggles. Since then, they had been inseparable. Bloom had spent countless afternoons cooped up in Eldora's cottage, frolicking through her gardens and eating her teacakes. She'd spent so much time there, they'd even come up with the joke that Eldora was Bloom's fairy godmother.

It was actually Selina who'd introduced Bloom to Andy in the first place. Whereas Bloom was a relatively soft person, preferring pastel colors and piano ballads, Selina was hard as stone. Her style consisted of neon green hair and spiky leather jackets, and her preferred methods of communication were sarcastic comments and pointed looks. Andy was quite similar to Selina. The lead singer of a local rock band, he had a certain reputation to uphold. That reputation required him to wear the same leather jackets that Selina was so fond of, and to gel his hair into annoying little spikes. There was even a time where Andy carried around a guitar case to "make his look realistic." For obvious reasons, it was Bloom's least favorite phase. The memory of all of the guitar case photobombs nearly made her shudder.

Selina and Andy had met at one of Andy's gigs three years ago. Her style had naturally stood out in the crowd, and he invited her backstage. Then, insisting that Bloom "had to meet this boy oh my gosh they were so perfect for each other it was annoying," Selina dragged Bloom to the next gig and, well, the rest was history.

She neared the cafe, and leaned her bike against a lamp post and scooped Kiko out of his basket and into her arms. Andy and Selina were both already there, sitting at a table in the patio. They weren't hard to spot, as the rest of the patrons were all middle aged, posh people. She couldn't for the life of her remember why they liked this cafe so much, but they'd been going forever.

"Bloom!" Andy didn't have to work hard to make his voice louder than the soft, ambient chatter of the cafe. "Over here!" They were at their usual table, in a shady spot far from the entrance. The three of them loved to people-watch, and this spot overlooked the whole cafe. It was perfect.

Selina smiled in greeting as Bloom took a seat across from them and set Kiko down. They'd already ordered, and took the liberty of ordering for Bloom as well. As the aroma hit her face, she realized she was starving. With the excitement of what she had hoped would be a car, Bloom had completely forgotten to eat. Kiko yipped near her feet, and she tossed him a french fry.

"We don't want to waste your time, darling," Andy drawled. Even when he was simply talking, it wasn't hard to tell that he was a singer. His voice was melodic. She was about to comment on that when she noticed the state Andy was in. His hand was at the back of his neck, scratching. This was one of his nervous tics, often surfacing in interviews and before big performances. He was looking down towards his feet, long hair obscuring most of his face. He even looked sweaty. Bloom had never seen him sweaty, even after rehearsals that were hours long.

"Are you okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned. A quick glance to Andy's right told her Selina was in a similar state, her eyes flitting across the table, searching for anywhere but Bloom. "What's wrong with you two?"

"We have to tell you something," Andy sighed. "There's no easy way to do this, Bloom." "Do what?" "My flame, you know how beautiful you are." Andy had nicknamed her that after her bright red hair. And she did know this; she'd been the subject of a million of his songs. "But it's just..." He trailed off, glancing at Selina, who had her head in her hands. Bloom was beginning to get annoyed, and she shot him a look. "There's a certain way I need to look for the band. You know?" She nodded, urging him to continue. Where was he going with this, and why was he so nervous?

Selina cut him off before he could finish. "You're not the right look, Bloom. Ow! What? It's true, isn't it?" She yelped again, softly rubbing the spot where Andy had elbowed her. "What Andy means to say is that he needs someone less boring."

Her heart was beating much faster now. Was Andy dumping her?

"Bloom... it's just that our band is becoming a lot more popular, and we all agree that we need to maintain an image, and that image is very rocker, and you just don't do that, but Selina does, which is why Selina and I have been seeing each other for a while now and I'm breaking up with you I'm sorry." This all came out in one breath, and he heaved afterwards.

Bloom leaned back into her chair, her food going untouched. She wasn't hungry anymore. Without a word to either of them, Bloom stood up, turned on her heels, and left, Kiko bouncing at her feet.

Bloom was heartbroken. She'd wasted years on him, countless hours of texting and video calling late into the night. A million gifts all for nothing. She'd even introduced him to her parents, all for him to go and cheat on her with her best friend. And Selina! How dare she! Bloom had confided in her throughout the whole relationship, had opened up to her like she'd never done with another person, and she'd gone behind her back! God, Bloom was so angry.

Abandoning her bike, she start to run down the street. There was a rage growing in her, like she had never felt before. It was fiery, and mad, and Bloom wished she could just explode. She ran, and ran until she was a heaving mess of anger and sadness and guilt. She ran until she collapsed into the street. She ran until... until a snarky little voice materialized behind her, _laughing?_

Mitzi.


	2. An Unexpected Event Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the process of being rewritten.

Mitzi was the last person Bloom wanted to see right now.

She giggled, flipping her long, perfectly groomed hair behind her. "What happened to you? Aw, did the wild animals mistake your hair for a nest again?" Sarcasm laced her nasally voice.

Bloom felt her anger rising to the surface again. "Mitzi, leave me alone! You don't know what you're talking about," Tears threatened to spill out, and the last thing she wanted was for Mitzi to think that she was crying because of her stupid insults.

"Poor little circus freak! All alone, no friends to comfort her." Mitzi's giggles morphed into full on laughter, her body shaking.

"I have plenty of friends, Mitzi!" Tears flowed down Bloom's face freely now, stinging her skin. Her hands started to burn, and she felt like she was on fire with rage.

"Imaginary friends don't count, Bloom." Bloom hated being spoken to like that, slowly and sarcastically, like she was some child who couldn't understand anything. She hated Mitzi, and she hated Andy, and she hated Selina. "What, did that Andy finally fess up and dump you? It was about time. I mean, everyone knew he and Selina were hooking up. Everyone but you, I suppose..."

Bloom couldn't handle it anymore. She felt like she was burning, and she wanted to do anything she could to get the fire off of her, away from her, towards Mitzi. With a shout, Bloom threw out her hands, yelling for Mitzi to stop.

A fireball shot out of her hands.

Nearly grazing Mitzi, it eventually fizzled out into the air. "What the hell? Are you hiding some kind of flamethrower? Ugh, what? I'm gonna tell the whole school about this, just you wait. Everyone's going to be talking about the freak with the flamethrower who attacked me!"

Bloom wasn't listening. What the hell was happening to her? She had just thrown a fireball. A glowing, terribly hot ball of freaking fire. Was she some kind of monster?

Overcome with emotion, Bloom started running again, this time into the woods bordering the town. She ran for what felt like hours, her lungs heaving and her legs burning. She ran through trees and bushes that tore through her clothes and her skin and muddied her face until finally, for the second time today, she collapsed into a pile of tears and regret.

Why wasn't she good enough for Andy? She could've changed for him, if he'd only asked. She didn't mind dying her hair or wearing black. She could've even taken up an instrument, if he'd only just asked. And why did it have to be Selina? Out of every girl in Gardenia, why Selina?

Sobs wracked her body, so loud she could barely hear anything around her. So loud, she could barely hear the screaming girl behind her.

A screaming girl? Still sniffling, Bloom turned around. At the sight of the blonde girl dressed head to toe in sparkling orange, she forgot all about Andy and Selina and even Mitzi. The girl was shooting something out of a scepter, something that looked a lot like her fireballs! Maybe she could get some answers out of this girl!

A roar came from behind the trees, and suddenly Bloom could see what the girl was shooting at. An ogre ran towards them, the ground shaking as it charged. There was a stench accompanying it, much like burnt skin and sewage. To her surprise, the girl didn't seem scared. She simply turned up her nose and used two fingers to pinch it shut. "Stupid stinky ogre. You couldn't have taken a bath before attacking me? You'd think those witches would cast a spell to make you smell better. Hey, spell and smell rhyme!" She giggled to herself, pleased with her realization.

That was when the ogre smacked her right into the sky with a sickening thump. Bloom's heart dropped. There was no way she would survive that.

The sparkling girl stayed in the air, though. She had... wings? Was she a witch like those she mentioned before? No, she seemed to have some sort of disdain for them... Well then, what the hell was she?

A scream broke through her thoughts. The girl was fine, but she dropped her scepter. It lay on the forest floor, and the ogre was much closer to it than she was. There was no way she could get to it before the ogre would. Bloom had to help, but there was no way for her to fight it off. She would have to use her fireballs.

Okay, she could do this. She would get the scepter back, save the... weird witch girl, and get some answers as to what she was. How did she get the fireball before?

Anger.

She focused. Before, she had been angry about what Mitzi was saying. Now, she focused on the ogre. It was about to ruin her only chance at answers. And that scepter clearly didn't belong to it! How dare it try to take it from the girl!

Bloom's hands released another fireball. She was thrown backwards with the force of it, her back slamming into a tree behind her, sending shooting pain up her spine. The fireball didn't hit the ogre, but it had to jump back to avoid it. This gave the girl just enough time to dive down and grab her scepter.

When it was safely in her hands, she aimed it towards the ogre. Bloom's head was spinning from the force of being blasted into a tree, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Begone, nasty!" A beam of light hit the ogre, who vanished, and thankfully took its stench with it. But the Earth was spinning a lot faster. Was that because of the blasts? Or maybe that was just her head. The girl rushed over, out of breath. "You'll be fine, relax, nothing a little magic couldn't fix. Why are you on Earth, though? Did you sense the magic blast? Wow, you're a mess. Come on, cast a healing spell already!"

Bloom's voice was barely a whisper, her vision going dark around the edges. "What the actual," she wasn't one for swearing, but this was a special situation, "fuck?" 

Then, she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment any feedback.


	3. An Unexpected Event Pt. 3

Bloom woke up on her living room couch with a pounding headache. Here, curled up on their comfy cloth couch, cozily wrapped in a number of small blankets, she could almost imagine that the events of earlier that day were a dream. She and Andy were still together, as happy as always, she and Selina were still as close as ever, and Mitzi...... Well, Mitzi was still just Mitzi.

"Oh good, you're awake! You've been asleep for hours, it's already night time!" A cheerful voice burst through her thoughts as the blonde girl from earlier came bounding in, a huge smile across her face. Instead of the sparkly orange shorts and tank top she had been wearing, she was now in a flowing dress, the same shade of orange as her other outfit. Her hair had changed, too, allowed to flow down past her shoulders instead of being pulled back into two low ponytails. Most importantly, her wings were gone. Maybe Bloom had imagined that....

"Who are you?" Bloom could barely get the words out, her voice raspy and tired. Her whole body ached as she maneuvered to a sitting position on the couch.

The girl remained as cheerful as ever. "I'm Stella, princess of Solaria," she paused to twirl, her dress swishing around her, "And the Fairy of the Shining Sun, of course!"

Huh? Bloom could only gape at her. Fairies weren't real. But how else could she explain the fireball, and the wings? "Am I... Am I a fairy too?" she coughed out.

"Seems like it! Although I'm not entirely sure what you're the fairy of. Definitely fire or something like that. Anyways, you'll need to come to Alfea with me! Isn't that exciting! You'll have to get your textbooks in order, but I think that if I call Faragonda-" she was cut off by Mike, who walked in from the kitchen with Vanessa.

"Hold on, Stella. Bloom isn't going anywhere until we approve it," his voice, thick with worry, was shaking. Bloom couldn't remember ever seeing her father so scared. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his arms were wrapped around his body like he was trying to protect himself from something.

"Yes, I have to agree with that. But come on, I made dinner! Why don't we discuss it over some pasta?" Her mother rubbed Mike's back reassuringly, gesturing for them to follow her into the kitchen. Bloom's stomach rumbled, and she realized she hadn't eaten anything more than a few fries at lunch today. She stood up, her back aching, and hobbled over to the wall, which she used to prop herself up while she walked to the kitchen.

The food smelled amazing, of course. Her mother was a wonderful cook. The kitchen was a few degrees warmer than the living room, and the windows were slightly fogged up from the cooking. She took a seat next to Stella, who was interrogating Mike about what she called "Earth customs." Bloom had already decided that she was fond of Stella. The blonde spoke as if everything was something to be excited about, and moved with so much emotion that it made Bloom excited about whatever she was talking about; it was obvious that they would be good friends.

"Stella has already told us about the events of earlier today, Bloom," her mother said, serving a heaping spoonful of pasta to the two girls. "It seems as if this Alfea is a school for these... fairies." She paused before saying the word, as if she couldn't quite wrap her mind around them existing, much less Bloom being one of them. To be quite honest, Bloom couldn't really wrap her mind around it either.

"Exactly!" Stella chimed in, flipping her shiny hair over her shoulder as she twirled a fork around her plate. "It'll be the best place for Bloom to learn what kind of fairy she is, and how to control her powers," she finished.

Bloom. Powers. It was odd hearing those two words in the same sentence.

Her parents knit their eyebrows together, sending an anxious glance to one another. "I don't know if that's a good idea," her mother argued. "Her home is here. School, friends, Andy... They're all here, not at Alfea."

Bloom took a bite of her food to stop the tightness in her throat. She would not cry over Andy again.

It seemed as if Stella and her parents had noticed her eyes watering, because they stared at her expectantly. "Andy and I broke up. He cheated on me with Selina," she could barely get the words out.

"Even better, there's nothing holding you here! Other than your parents. But Alfea's only one realm away from Earth! You can borrow my ring whenever you want to go back, it'll teleport you right here!" Stella beamed.

As much as her words annoyed Bloom, Stella was right. If she and Andy were still together, she would've never even considered this. But now, she really didn't have anything here. Maybe it was time for a fresh start, time for her to figure out who she was.

Before her parents could respond, a crash came from the living room, accompanied by a roar and the stench of sewer water.


	4. An Unexpected Event Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot about Kiko for the last few chapters, we're just gonna pretend that I didn't :) I've been starting to rewrite/revise the last few chapters, so it'll be a while before a new chapter is out. Also, I'm in the process of writing a Flora/Helia story, so please check that out when you can!

Her parents jumped up from their seats, followed by Bloom and Stella. Upon reaching the entry to the living room, they screamed in terror.

The ogre was back. Purple scales lined its hunched back. Large, grotesque feet stomped around the living room, leaving small craters in the ground after it. It roared, exposing yellowed, sharp teeth.

"Yuck," Stella made a face. She tossed her ring up into the air. With a burst of light, it transformed into a scepter. By the time she caught it, it was was a scepter, and Stella was in what Bloom assumed was her fairy outfit; sparkly orange shorts, a matching top, and low pigtails. 

She sent a burst of light towards the ogre. It jumped to evade it, landing with a huge thump, causing a giant crack up their living room wall.

Bloom was sick of this ogre. This was her home, how dare it come here! How dare it try to attack her parents, threaten her house, scare poor Kiko, who had run back into the kitchen to hide under the table! Before she knew it, the fire was back, her arms and legs alight with anger.

It was different this time, stronger. It burned. She focused on the ogre, on her anger. She held out her hands, allowing the burning to focus on the palms of her hands, and pushed. The fireball hit the ogre square on the chest, sending it flying backwards into a wall, but Bloom barely noticed.

She was transformed. A blue skirt and top, sparkling the same way that Stella's outfit did, replaced her previous t-shirt and jeans. She wore satin blue gloves, and plasticky boots of the same shade. Most importantly, she had wings. And they worked. 

Stella sent another blast of light towards the ogre, and it disappeared. Beaming, she turned to Bloom. "Your fairy form! Now we know for sure you belong at Alfea!" She threw her arms up in celebration.

Bloom glanced to her parents, whose eyes were wide in fear. "What the fuck was that?" Mike asked, pulling Vanessa close to him.

"That, oh parents of my new best friend, was an ogre!" Stella waved an arm, sending a trail of glitter around the room. Anything it touched, it fixed, and before Bloom could blink the living room was back to normal. "That's just one of the million nasties that'll come for Bloom if she isn't safe in Alfea."

Bloom fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing fully that the ogre was after Stella's ring. If it helped her parents decide to send her to Alfea, it was worth it.

Her parents shot each other a glance. "Stella, would you mind stepping into the kitchen so we can have a private conversation with Bloom?" Stella nodded and headed into the kitchen.

With another flash of glitter, both girls were back to their normal, everyday outfits. Bloom's parents gestured for her to sit on the couch. It was even cleaner than before Stella's spell, she noticed.

"Bloom, we've never been able to give you the life we wanted to," her father said. She looked down at her feet, unable to face the sadness in her parents faces. Although she'd never admit it, she knew they were right. It was never a secret that Bloom was adopted; she looked nothing like her parents, and they'd never bothered lying to her about it. "If there's any chance that this life at Alfea will be better for you, you have to take it. You're not happy here."

Vanessa's voice was thick with emotion. "All we ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Bloom nodded. "Alright. It looks like I'm going to Alfea."

"YAY!" Stella bounded back into the living room, holding Kiko. "Also, what is this thing? Ow! It bit me!" Stella shook a finger at Kiko, and Bloom laughed, her mood immediately lighter with the blonde fairy around.

Stella waved another finger at the dog. "Bloom, go pack. We have to leave tonight, or else we'll be late!" 

Bloom nodded, heading upstairs to pack a suitcase. She wouldn't need much, just a few changes of clothes and her bathroom essentials. Maybe some of her favorite books to remind her of home....

When she was finished packing, Bloom took a long look around her bedroom. This would be the last time she would see it for who knew how long, maybe even ever. Normally, the thought of never seeing the place she had grown up in again would scare her, but fear was the last thing on her mind. This was what she was meant to do, meant to be, and she was ready to embark on this new journey.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her packing. Her father hesitantly stepped in, over a small pile of t-shirts she had been sorting through earlier.

"Bloom," the tone of his voice was serious and solemn, which was not unusual for him. This was different, though. This felt like he was saying goodbye.

"Bloom, your mother and I are going to miss you. A lot," he finished. Her father had never been the best at expressing emotions; this was the closest he would get to a heartfelt goodbye speech. Normally, she would be annoyed, but now, she was glad for it. A long speech was too final.

She smiled, and they walked back downstairs to where Stella was waiting for them.

"Are you ready, Bloom?" Stella's scepter was placed on the floor of their living room, glowing softly. Bloom nodded, and took Stella's extended hand.

A moment and a flash of light later, Vanessa and Mike were the only two in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks so much for reading! Let me know of any feedback you have! :)


End file.
